Dream A Little Dream Of Me
by PureSourwolfHale
Summary: We all know about Stiles and Malia's hookup in the Eichen House. But what if she wasn't the one he really had his eye on- instead a girl with blue eyes and a sunny disposition? And what happens when said girl is now attending Beacon Hills High and becomes closer to Stiles? Is Melody Carson literally the girl of his dreams? (StilesxOC) *AU AFTER SEASON 3B*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I know I haven't updated any of my other stories in a while, but I've been toying around with this idea for a while and I decided why not start putting it into action? I also was getting a little bored and needed a new project to start. But no worries! I'm still working on Awake and Alive, Scars, and No One Else and will hopefully be updating those ASAP! In the meantime, enjoy!**

* * *

_Imperfectly perfect was the best way to describe him. At first glance, he was nowhere near appealing whatsoever. He was known to be a socially awkward person with his arms flailing around as he talked animatedly. He wasn't as strong or muscular like his friends and the other guys on the lacrosse team. In fact, he can't even run a mile without having to place his hands on his knees and pant like a dog lying out in the sun. Seriously, how did this skinny kid even manage to earn a position on the team? It was a mystery that had yet to be solved by anyone._

_And it wasn't like he wasn't good-looking. There were those qualities he had that just made him… interesting, to say the least. His dark brown hair wasn't really long, but long enough to make it look messy whenever he ran his slender fingers through it. Dark moles scattered all over his pale skin and if you wanted to, you could probably play Connect-the-Dots with them. He had boring brown eyes, thinner lips, and a strange upturned nose. So he wasn't unattractive, not at all. He was just ordinary. There wasn't anything special about him._

_But if you asked _her_, she would tell you otherwise._

_To her, he was the most beautiful human being she had ever laid eyes on. What most people would find plain about him she would find extravagant. Those simple brown eyes reminded her of maple syrup and they always seemed to brighten along with his smile whenever he saw her. Another thing she absolutely loved was playing with his hair. It was just so soft! How could anyone resist the feeling between their fingertips? His moles intrigued her instead of put her off. They added to his unique beauty rather than take it away._

_While he wasn't the most athletic, she could feel how strong his biceps were whenever he held her. She felt safe in his arms. It was her favorite place to be. All she wanted in life was to stay wrapped in those arms and have him never let go._

_They lay side by side on a blanket in the middle of a field. Their bodies were turned so they were facing each other. No words were spoken between the two- they just basked in each other's presence. Every once in a while, he would make silly faces at her, which sent her into a fit of giggles. He couldn't help but laugh along with her and rest his forehead against hers. One of her blonde curls fell in front of her face so he reached up to tuck it behind her ear. His hand rested on her cheek as his brown eyes gazed into her blue ones. Giving her an adoring smile, he let three words slip out like it was the easiest thing to do._

"_I love you."_

_Now, this was not the first time he had ever told her that. But her heartbeat seemed to double in speed and her face always heated up every time he said it. It was always sincere and not once did she ever doubt the feelings he had for her. That's why it wasn't so hard for her to smile back and tell him, "I love you, too."_

_His smile grew wider before he leaned in closer and planted his lips onto hers. It wasn't hungry or desperate, but gentle and sweet. As they continued to kiss, she gripped onto the front of his shirt and he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close. _

_Neither of the two were perfect, but they couldn't have been more perfect for each other. After all, this was a dream. When were dreams never perfect? Even if they don't turn out the way you expected, you'll be pleasantly surprised with how it goes in the end._

_But no matter what happens, you always wake up in the morning, wondering if those dreams will one day become a reality…_

* * *

Nurse MacAndrew walked down the halls of Eichen House with a tray with eggs, bacon, toast, and milk in her hands. Since it was still somewhat early in the morning, most of the patients were still sleeping so the hallways were silent. The only sounds were her shoes squeaking softly as she walked. She finally reached room 115 and knocked on the door.

"Melody? Are you up yet, sweetie?"

When she didn't hear a response, Nurse MacAndrew pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door. She walked in to find the sixteen year old girl sound asleep in her bed. The nurse set the tray on the small drawer before she kneeled down beside the bed and chuckled when she saw the girl smiling a little. Gently, she shook her shoulder.

"Sweetie, it's time to wake up," Nurse MacAndrew said, "You have a big day ahead of you."

Melody's eyes fluttered open, revealing her baby blue orbs. Stretching her arms and yawning, she sat up on her bed. "Good morning, Nurse MacAndrew," she smiled, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fantastic," the nurse said, "Did you forget? It's your last morning here with us. You're going home today."

That made the girl wide awake in an instant. "Wait, that's _today_?"

"It's today. Your brother should be here in a couple of hours to come pick you up. After you eat your breakfast, make sure you have all of your belongings pack so you don't forget anything."

"Got it," Melody nodded, "Thank you, Nurse MacAndrew."

"Of course, sweetie," the older woman smiled back, "I'll leave you to it. Make sure you're ready by twelve."

As soon as the nurse closed the door behind her, Melody leaped out of the bed and squealed as she did a little happy dance. This was it. After spending three years in this place, she was finally able to go home. No more wearing those itchy grey sweats, no more disgusting cafeteria food, and best of all, no more isolation. While most of the patients at Eichen House would've killed to have had their own room (hopefully not literally), it got pretty lonely for a people-person like Melody to be by herself all the time. At least now that she'll be staying with her brother, she will have the company she missed greatly. And this would be the first time in four years since she's seen her brother, excluding Skype. Melody couldn't have been any more excited to get out of here.

She finally stopped her crazy dancing and settled down before finally eating her breakfast. The excitement that spread all through her body caused her to eat faster than she should and she hoped that it wouldn't make her sick. After she ate, Melody pulled her suitcase out from underneath the bed so she could start packing. She opened the small drawer and pulled out the items she brought with her, which wasn't a lot, just some undergarments, a set of her own clothes, and her sketchbook.

Melody remembered when she was first sent to Eichen House that they almost wouldn't let her bring any of her art supplies with her. They were afraid that she would find a way to use them to break out of there. Fortunately, they came up with a compromise that she was allowed to keep her sketchbook but they had to provide the pencil she used. It was a little ridiculous but Melody was happy with it because she didn't know if she would've been able to survive without her sketchbook. Or her pillow. She would've never been able to sleep without her pillow.

Twelve o'clock finally arrived and Melody was more than ready to head on out of there. She did a quick onceover in the bathroom mirror. It was such a relief to be out of those grey sweats and tennis shoes and in a blue V-neck, white shorts, and sandals. Her curly blonde hair and her blue eyes had more light in them than the past few years. Grabbing her suitcase, Melody walked out of her room for the very last time and walked out to the lobby. A huge smile broke out on her face as soon as she saw a man a few years older than her with matching blue eyes but short brown hair signing some papers.

"Raymond!"

Said man looked her way and smiled just as big. Melody dropped her suitcase and ran over to her brother. He engulfed her in a huge hug, rocking them back and forth.

"Hey, kiddo," Raymond said as they pulled away from each other, "How've you been doing? They've treated you well here, right?"

"Well, you know," Melody said, shrugging her shoulders, "As well as they could. But I'm alive, so that's good." She held her hands out towards him. "But look at you! You look great! Hawaii was clearly good to you."

"Yeah, it was awesome. But I'm just glad to be back in Beacon Hills. It's been way too long and I wanna spend some time with my little sister." Smiling and grabbing Melody's belongings, Raymond asked, "So how about it, Mel? You ready to go home?"

"Let's do it."

They waved goodbye to the woman behind the desk and exited out the building into the sunny atmosphere. Spring had finally arrived so the temperature was getting warmer much to most people's dismay, but Melody didn't mind. In fact, she held her head up high and embraced the fresh air she had been craving for so long. She followed Raymond to his truck and hopped in the passenger seat as he placed her stuff in the back. As soon as they were buckled in, Raymond started the engine and drove off. Melody took one last look at Eichen House as they whizzed by and that grin stretched impossibly wider.

It wasn't long before the siblings finally reached the house Raymond was living in. For being a two-story house, it wasn't huge, but it seemed to be roomy enough for both of them. Raymond tossed his keys to Melody before getting her stuff out. She ran up the porch and unlocked the door after fumbling with the keys for a few moments. When she was finally able to open the door, she let out a happy sigh and opened her arms wide.

"Home sweet home!" Melody exclaimed.

Then she heard the pitter-patter of feet running to the door and an Australian Shepard pounced on the blonde, causing them both to land on the floor. She giggled as the dog licked her face.

"Josie! Aw, I missed you!" The dog barked happily before continuing her loving attack. "Alright, alright! You're cute and all, but dog slobber is not appealing."

"You should feel special," Raymond said as he walked in the house, "She never gets that excited to see me."

"Well, yeah, because I'm the awesome one," Melody said as if it were obvious. She scratched behind Josie's ears. "Aren't I, Josie? Yes, I am! Oh, yes, I am!"

"Sure you are," Raymond chuckled, rolling his eyes.

He grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her up off the floor. "So, where will I be sleeping?" Melody asked.

"Actually, your room isn't ready yet so until then, you're gonna have to sleep on the couch."

"I don't mind," Melody shrugged, "But what else needs to be done to my room?"

Instead of answering, Raymond spun her around and placed his hands on her shoulders. He walked her up the stairs and led her to a room with clear plastic sheets covering the floor and window. In the corner of the room were a bunch of paint cans, brushes, and rollers, which made Melody's eyes light up.

"Since you know that I have no artistic ability whatsoever," Raymond said, "I thought maybe you could paint a little something on your walls rather than just painting it solid colors."

"Are you serious?" Melody squeaked.

"Yep. I even bought some new art supplies for you to use. There's more in the closet if you need them."

Squealing, Melody wrapped her arms around Raymond. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! This is so exciting!" She looked up at her brother with hopeful eyes. "Can I start painting it now?"

"That's fine with me," Raymond said, "I have to go run a couple of errands. Will you be alright by yourself for a bit?"

"I'll be fine. Now you go do whatever it is twenty-two year old males do and I'll keep myself busy with this."

"Alright," Raymond chuckled, "I shouldn't be out long." He kissed Melody's forehead before heading out.

When she heard the front door close, Melody went to her suitcase and took out an old grey t-shirt. She pulled it on and walked over to the cans of paint. Wow. Raymond clearly outdid himself with this. He had pretty much gotten almost every color of paint in the spectrum. They probably cost a lot of money, too. Melody knew that this was too much and he really didn't have to go through all of this trouble just for her. But she knew that Raymond absolutely adored his little sister. Especially because he felt guilty for leaving Beacon Hills and leaving her behind with their parents, he would give her the world if he could. They both knew that wasn't possible, but spoiling Melody with tons of art supplies would do.

He definitely won the 'Brother of the Year' award.

There was no specific game plan Melody had in mind with what she was going to do with her room. She just started opening cans of colors she thought would look cool together and went nuts. Not much was done by the time Raymond came home a few hours later with pizza and breadsticks in his hands. He didn't even have to announce his presence because the smell of food had Melody running down the stairs.

"Antonio's Pizza Parlor?" she said with excitement.

"I only get the best for my little sister," Raymond winked, "Now get over here. You don't want your food to get cold."

Melody wasted no time in running to the kitchen island to claim her food. She pulled a slice of pepperoni pizza out of the box and took a huge bite.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus," she moaned in satisfaction, "This is like food from the gods. I missed you so much, pizza." She ate the rest of the slice like she had gone for days without food.

"Damn, Mel," Raymond chuckled, "Did they not feed you over there?"

"They did, but the food was disgusting," Melody said, grabbing more pizza and breadsticks, "They served us meatloaf. Meatloaf! It was so gross that I had to do that thing where it looked like I was wiping my mouth with a napkin when I was really spitting it out."

"Your poor child," Raymond said sarcastically, "I'm surprised that you're still alive."

"Right? I just hope the cafeteria food at Beacon Hills High is at least somewhat edible."

Hearing that, Raymond's smile slightly dimmed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, about that… are you sure you still wanna go to school on Monday? I mean, you did just get released from Eichen House. It's probably too soon to settle into a new environment like that."

"Ray, there's really no need to worry," the blonde assured him, "I want to go to school. I need to go be with other kids my age and socialize. I couldn't do that at an asylum."

"I understand that. But if you do feel that you're not ready, you can always wait till your senior year so you get a real fresh start."

"But I'm already so far behind from everyone else in my grade. Academically, I'm caught up. Everything else… not so much. I want to take a real art class, participate in class pranks, and go to prom…" Melody let out a sigh. "I just wanna feel normal for once and not feel like a freak."

"Hey," Raymond said sternly, "Mel, look at me." He waited until his sister did so. "I don't care what Mom and Dad think. Just because you're not like everyone else, that doesn't make you a freak. You're the most amazing person ever and everyone at Beacon Hills is going to love you. And if anyone says otherwise, I will personally go to the school to knock their teeth out."

Laughing, Melody leaned over the kitchen island and hugged her brother. "God, I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too, kiddo. And I'm sorry for everything that's happened these past few years. I should've been there for you when you needed me."

"You had a scholarship to go to school in Hawaii," Melody said, "That was an opportunity you couldn't pass up."

"Still, you shouldn't have had to deal with Mom and Dad on your own."

"There was nothing you could've done to stop them from sending me away. It doesn't matter anymore though. It's all in the past. We're both home now. And everything's looking up from here."

Both siblings picked up their slices of pizza and bumped them together. They grinned widely as they toasted to being back in Beacon Hills and new beginnings. Like Melody said, things were only looking up from here.

* * *

Two motorbikes revved into Beacon Hills High School's parking lot, catching the attention of many of the students for a brief moment. Then they went back to what they were doing and minding their own business. Once the bikes were parked, Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey- the drivers- pulled off their helmets and tucked it under their arms. They hopped off the bikes and walked into the school. As they made their way to their lockers, they laughed and playfully pushed each other. But then they saw something that made their eyebrows rise.

A boy their age had his head buried in his locker, which wouldn't have been strange if he was looking for something. What was strange, however, was the lack of movement and obnoxious snoring coming from him. Scott and Isaac looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders before walking over to the other boy. The snores crescendo as they got closer. When they reached him, Scott shook the sleeping boy's shoulder.

"Stiles?" he said, "Stiles? Come on, buddy. Time to wake up." But his snores grew even louder. Scott looked up at Isaac. "Now what?"

Rolling his eyes, Isaac said, "I got it." He banged his fist on the locker next to Stiles's. "Wake up, loser!"

"Ah!" Stiles jolted awake, causing him to hit his head on the top of the locker hard. "Ow! God damn it!" He glared at his friends who were trying not to laugh and pointed at Isaac. "You suck. You suck major balls."

"Well, I thought it was pretty funny," Isaac said nonchalantly, inspecting his fingernails, "So I'm actually quite pleased with myself. You're welcome, by the way."

"Dude, what is up with you?" Scott asked, "This is, like, the fifth time in the past three weeks you've fallen asleep at school." Then his face dropped in worry. "You're not having nightmares again, are you?"

"No, I'm not," Stiles sighed, shutting his locker, "Malia came over last night and we ended up staying up later than I thought… again."

Isaac snorted. "Time flies when you're too busy doing the nasty with a werecoyote that never runs out of stamina."

Turning to Scott, Stiles gestured to the tall blond. "Seriously, why do we still keep him around?"

"Someone has to tell it like it is. Why not have it be me?"

"Alright, alright," the alpha chuckled before Stiles could argue back, "Did you two at least enjoy yourselves last night?"

"Malia certainly did." Stiles turned his back to Scott and Isaac. "Just look what she did to my back."

With furrowed eyebrows, Scott lifted his best friend's shirt. Long and red scratch marks littered Stiles's pale back, making both werewolves wince. It was definitely not a pretty sight. A low whistle slipped past Isaac's lips.

"Damn," he said, "She definitely did a number on you."

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know," Stiles grumbled, yanking his shirt back down. The three of them started walking to their first class.

"So where is Malia anyway?" Scott asked.

"She went off with Kira as soon as she got out of my jeep. I honestly thought that she would never leave my side." Stiles noticed the off look on Scott's face. "What?"

"Don't you think you might be leading her on by sleeping with her? Do you even like her like that?"

Stiles shrugged his shoulders as he thought to himself. "I mean, she's cool and all, but I'm not sure if I feel anything for her romantic wise. And I'm pretty certain she doesn't want a relationship either. It's all good."

"Watch it blow up in your face later on," Isaac scoffed.

"It won't," Stiles said, "Malia and I already established that we're just friends with benefits."

"And have you ever seen a friends-with-benefits relationship turn out well?" Scott asked. When Stiles didn't say anything, the werewolf sighed. "Just… be careful, okay, dude? If something goes wrong, Malia doesn't seem like someone who takes things lightly."

"Trust me, Scotty. I know what I'm doing. I actually this is going well for me so far. You and I both know that I haven't had the best of luck with the ladies. Malia's the first girl that has ever been somewhat interested in me."

"So you're desperate," Isaac pointed out.

"So what if I am?" Stiles said, flailing his arms a little, "It's not like a random girl is just gonna appear out of the blue and fall for me."

That was when all of a sudden, as the three boys went towards the stairs, someone had tripped on one of the steps and fell. Stiles just happened to see the girl fumble so he tried to catch her. But he ended up losing his balance and collapsed on the floor with her. The girl landed on top of him and him on his back with his hands on her hips. A bit of pain shot up Stiles's back from the scratch marks and he lightly winced.

He heard the girl gasp above him. "Oh my god! I am so sorry! I didn't even see you standing there. Are you okay-"

When Stiles opened his eyes, the girl immediately shut up. One look at her had even left _him_ speechless, which was something that was very hard for other people to achieve. He must have died and gone to heaven because this girl was an angel! Long blonde hair fell in curls to the middle of her back and looked absolutely soft. Her plush lips were parted slightly and her blue eyes were wide as she stared down at Stiles. This had to be one of those dreams he had been having lately. There was no way a girl as beautiful she was was still lying on top of him and not scurrying away from him like he had set her on fire. As a matter of fact, the way she was gazing at him made it seem like that she was actually perfectly fine with the contact. And if Stiles was going to be honest, he didn't mind having her curvy body pressing against his either, even though it was accidental.

None of them had even bothered to move for what seemed like minutes until Isaac cleared his throat. The two on the floor snapped out of their daze and looked up at Stiles's friends who were staring at them with confusion. They quickly got up from the floor. She smoothed out her flannel and picked up her backpack.

"Are you okay?" she asked Stiles again, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I, uh…" Stiles stuttered, "I'm… uh…" He continued to trip over his words, which made the girl raise an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about him," Scott told her, clasping his hand on his best friend's shoulder, "He's fine. What about you? That was kind of a hard fall you had right now."

"Yeah, I'm okay, thank you," the girl smiled. She nodded her head towards Stiles. "Luckily your friend was there to break my fall." The four of them chuckled. Well, Stiles actually cackled nervously and the situation got even more awkward.

"Anyway," Scott said, "You look a little lost. Did you need help with something?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah, um, it's actually my first day here and I'm supposed to get my schedule. Do you mind telling me where the principal's office is?"

"Go down this hallway and turn right," Isaac told her, "It's very easy to find."

"Thank you so much." Turning to Stiles, who was still frozen in place, the girl gave him another breathtaking smile. "Hopefully I'll get to see you again soon. Sorry again for falling on you."

She waved to the boys before walking away. At one point, she looked back at them, more so at Stiles. While said boy was still in his own little world, the action didn't go unnoticed by the werewolves. Isaac poked Stiles's arm but he didn't budge. The tall blond smirked.

"I think Stiles has officially been broken," he laughed.

Scott snapped his fingers in front of his best friend's face. "Stiles! Come back to planet earth."

"I don't believe it," Stiles breathed out, "It's… it's _her_. That's the girl."

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked, "What girl?"

"That _girl_!" Stiles emphasized, as if that would get Scott to automatically know what he meant, "Don't you remember? After the whole Nogitsune thing, I told you that before anything happened with Malia at the Eichen House, I saw a girl who always had a sketch book with her and never looked up from it. Something about her had intrigued me though. It was like there was this pull inside me that drew me in to her…"

_It hadn't_ _even been a full twenty-four hours that Stiles had been at the Eichen House and he was already itching to go home. The atmosphere and people there made him feel uneasy, which was saying something since he spent his free time running with werewolves. He didn't come with the expectation of living the life of luxury. It was a mental facility, after all. But the place still gave Stiles the creeps, like he had to watch his back every two minutes. What made it worse was that he had gotten little to no sleep the night before. That was just mostly due to the fact that he forgot to bring his pillow with him. Everyone who was close to him knew that he couldn't sleep without his pillow. Way to screw yourself over, Stiles Stilinski._

_Now he was being led by one of the doctors around the courtyard, after suggesting that they take a walk to get some fresh air. The doctor was informing Stiles about some of the other patients in the facility. Some were definitely a lot weirder than others. Especially that one girl who thought that she was Jesus. Yes, the Jesus who was the son of God and the reason people celebrated Christmas and Easter. How insane was that?_

_As the doctor moved on to the next patient, Stiles looked across the courtyard and who he saw made him halt his movements. Sitting on one of the ledges was a beautiful blonde girl that looked to be about his age. In her hands, she had what appeared to be a sketchbook and she was drawing in it. Every few seconds, she would stop to think to herself before going back to drawing with her fingers moving swiftly but carefully. It was like whatever she was creating was extremely precious to her. The small smile on her face made that clear. Stiles wondered what she could be drawing was making her smile like that._

"_Excuse me," he said, cutting the doctor off from his description of a guy that had terrible OCD, "Who is that girl over there? The blonde one sitting on that ledge?"_

_The doctor looked over to where Stiles was pointing. "That over there is Melody. She's one of our longer-residing patients. Others here complain sometimes that she's too happy to be in a mental facility, but overall, she's a sweet girl."_

"_Melody…" Stiles's tested the way the name sounded when he said it and immediately decided that he liked it. A lot. It was pretty, which definitely suited her. "What's her story?"_

"_No one's really too sure about this one," the doctor said, "Her parent's sent her here about three years ago thinking that she was schizophrenic because they claimed that she kept seeing things. But I personally think that's not the case. The therapists say that she opens up easily and the things she talks about seem ordinary. She does tend to space out often, but other than that, she seems fine."_

"_If there's nothing wrong with her, then why is she still here?"_

"_A year after her stay, Melody's parents decided to disown her. They said having a mentally unstable daughter looked bad for their reputation."_

"_And abandoning their child isn't worse?" Stiles scoffed. He was absolutely disgusted by this information. What kind of parent would do such a thing to their child just because they might be different? That was just cruel and selfish. "And she has no other family members willing to take her in?"_

"_Only her older brother who's off in Hawaii for college. He was about ready to hop on a plane to come get her but Melody refused to let him throw away his education for her. So they came up with a compromise to wait until he graduated and he'll come back to be her new legal guardian, which is coming up soon."_

_Good. If the girl was as innocent as the doctor says, she didn't deserve to be in a place that was equivalent to hell. She looked like a good person. Anyone who smiled like that had to be nice. Then again, that's what they thought about their previous English teacher Jennifer Blake and she ended up being a psychopath who sacrificed innocent people. That just goes to show how good their judgement of character was._

_There was just something about this Melody girl that screamed to Stiles that she really was pure. And for once, he was going to trust those instincts. Right now, those instincts were telling him to go introduce himself to her. He could use having someone to talk to if he was going to be staying here for a while and Melody seemed to be the perfect candidate. _

_Stiles turned to head towards her but then he saw her shutting her sketchbook and walking away. As much as he wanted to run after her, he was above being a stalker. The last thing he needed was to be creepy like with Lydia Martin. But before he could think about it any further, Stiles spotted Malia standing off to the side and decided that he needed to focus more on other things besides a teeny infatuation. Maybe later on in the day he'll get the chance to talk to the blonde beauty._

"But I never saw her again after that," Stiles continued, "I didn't stress over it since I figured that maybe we just weren't meant to cross paths with each other. Then once the deal with the Nogitsune blew over, I started having dreams about her."

Isaac let out a wolf-whistle (how fitting) and Stiles glared at him coldly.

"None of them were sexual, Isaac. Get your head out of the gutter! They were very sweet and innocent. It made me feel like we've known each other for years and I don't know why they keep happening."

"You never told me you were having dreams about her," Scott said, "That's kind of a big deal."

"I didn't think of it like that," Stiles admitted, "I thought it was just because I thought she was really pretty." He ran a hand through his hair as he sighed. "It's crazy. I never thought I'd ever see her again. And now we go to the same school."

"And what are the odds?" Scott said excitedly, "You're gonna try to find her again later, right? You kind of have to at this point. From what I saw, it looked like Melody recognized you, too."

"Really? I don't know. Besides, I probably scared her off with that laugh earlier."

"No kidding," Isaac chuckled, "I've never seen you look more awkward in my life, and that's saying a lot about you."

With a roll of his eyes, Stiles grumbled, "Way to knock down a guy's self-esteem."

"But seriously, Stiles," Scott said, "She said that she hoped to see you again. And she couldn't talk her eyes off of you the whole time. It's obvious that she's interested in you. You should definitely go talk to her."

"Just as long as you don't fuck it up again," Isaac said. Stiles was about ready to punch his arm but the werewolf raised his hands in defense. "Alright, that's my last one. I'll stop. Sorry."

Stiles looked back down at the hallway, thinking hard about everything his friends said. "You really think I should do it?"

"There's no harm in trying," Scott encouraged.

Yeah. Yeah, he was right. What did Stiles have to lose anyway? Over the past year, he has faced a kanima, alpha pack, and Darach. Hell, he's been possessed by an evil Japanese spirit! He's been in much scarier situations than going up to a girl and starting a conversation with her. It was like he wasn't like he was asking her to marry him. He could do this. Just shake out the nerves and approach her like the cool and suave guy Stiles was so far from being.

He only took one step when the bell rang, telling them to go to their first class of the day. "Of course," Stiles groaned in annoyance.

"It's okay," Scott assured him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders, "You have all day to find her. But right now, I'd rather not risk being late for Coach's class and having to do suicide runs for punishment."

"Let's just go before he has our asses handed to us," Isaac said. He pushed his friends and they ran off to class.

* * *

**So I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter! I know this isn't my strongest work, but I think this will be one of those cuter relationships rather than angsty, which should be a nice change. PLEASE review and let me know if you want more! And sorry if any of the characters seem OOC or anything like that. I'm trying to stay true to them but they're pretty hard characters to write for. But I hope I'm doing them justice. And be sure to check out my other stories Awake and Alive, Scars, No One Else, and You Raise Me Up and leave some feedback! I'd truly appreciate it! I'm also gonna be starting a new IsaacxOC story in the near future, maybe in the next couple of months. So yeah, a lot of stuff coming up, but I'm gonna try my hardest to make it all work.**

**I hope to update soon! xoxo, Maddie** **:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update any of my stories! Everything has just been hectic but I'm back and ready to continue ****writing! But seriously though, I'm so glad you guys are liking this story so far! I can't believe all of the follows and favorites I have gotten so far in the first chapter! That's awesome! And I can't wait to show you guys more! So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The last warning bell had rung right as Scott, Stiles, and Isaac sat in their seats. All three of them were panting like dogs (which seemed to be appropriate for two of them) since they had to run from one end of the school to the other. Coach Finstock stared at them with raised eyebrows as they slumped in their chairs from exhaustion.

"I'm not even gonna ask," he said, waving his hand in dismissal, "And you're lucky you guys made it on time or else I would've had-"

"Our asses handed to us," the three boys recited in unison.

"Wow," Coach Finstock chuckled in amusement, "I really need to spend more time away from this school. My habits are starting to rub off on you."

"Glad that you finally came to your senses, Coach," Stiles said sarcastically, giving him a thumbs-up.

"Shut it, Stilinski. Now everyone take out your notes and we'll begin the next chapter."

All the students took out their supplies and then Coach Finstock started his lecture. Stiles was trying his best to pay attention to the lesson, but he still felt extremely tired. Not just from sprinting to class, but also from the previous night's… activities. He turned his head to see Malia writing in her notebook, looking peppy and wide awake. Of course. Stupid were-creatures and their stupid ability to remain alert no matter the lack of sleep they received. Malia must've sensed Stiles's eyes on her because she looked up and gave him a small smile and wave. He returned the gesture- although it wasn't as enthusiastic as hers- and tried to keep up with the lesson.

His chin was resting on his hand and his eyes were threatening to close when the principal came in with a new but familiar someone.

"Students, you will be having a new student joining you today," he announced, "This here is Melody Carson."

Said girl smiled shyly and waggled her fingers. "Hi."

This made Stiles's head shoot up so fast that he lost his balance and actually fell out of his seat. It made a loud noise, causing everyone in the room to turn their heads to stare at him. Coach Finstock pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"Just ignore him," he told the principal, "This has actually been one of his least awkward moments in this class."

"There's no need to get up," Stiles said when no one bothered to help him, "I'm okay, thanks for asking." He got up, brushed himself off, and sat back down.

"Anyway," the principal continued, "I hope you all will do your best to make Miss Carson feel welcome here. I'll let you return to your lesson, Coach Finstock." Then he left the room.

"Alright, Melody," Coach Finstock said, "Unfortunately, the only available seat is the one next to Stilinski over there. I'm afraid you're gonna have to put up with his antics."

"I take offense to that!" Stiles called out.

But Melody just giggled. "That's okay. I think he and I will get along just fine." She flashed the boy a dazzling smile, making his heart pound madly against his chest.

She made her way through the aisle and smiled at those she made eye contact with. When she reached her seat next to Stiles, the boy got a whiff of her sugary scent, which almost made him fall out of his seat again. He tried to be as discreet as possible as he watched her take out a blue notebook and pen and copy down whatever was written on the board.

Oh, this girl was just too adorable! Melody looked so concentrated on whatever their teacher was saying. Even though she most likely had no idea what the hell Coach Finstock was talking about. Her eyebrows were scrunched together and the tip of her tongue poked out between her lips. It was precious. There were a couple of times when Melody would catch Stiles looking at her, but she would just blush and smile at him.

At one point when Stiles was alternating between taking notes and stealing glances at Melody, he felt something hit the side of his head. He turned his head and saw Isaac pointing to something on the floor. There was a folded-up piece of paper resting by his foot. He picked it up and unfolded it.

_**Do you realize how creepy you look right now?**_

Stiles glared at the werewolf and scribbled his response down quickly before throwing it back to Isaac, who caught the paper with ease.

_**Fuck you, dude. I'm not being creepy. Haven't you ever heard of admiring from afar?**_

_**Haven**__**'**__**t you heard of you**__**'**__**re not even three feet away from her so yeah, you**__**'**__**re creepy?**_ was Isaac's response, _**Just talk to her already.**_

_**We**__**'**__**re in the middle of class!**_ Stiles wrote back, _**Coach is giving us a lesson!**_

_**Like that's stopped you before. **_

_**You are so fucking annoying! But fine, I'll talk to her… later. **_

Isaac rolled his eyes and crumpled up the note, not even bothering to write anything else. But he did make sure to mouth the word 'pussy' at Stiles before he turned his attention back to his notes. Screw Isaac. Stiles wasn't a pussy! He could talk to a girl. Especially one as beautiful as Melody. But like he said, they were in the middle of a lesson. And Melody looked so focused that Stiles didn't want to distract her. Because she was new, she was already behind on the subject and he didn't want to get her into trouble. So Stiles decided to wait until after class so he could actually have a conversation with her.

Unfortunately, as soon as the bell rang at the end of class, Melody had already gathered her belongings and left. Not without waving at Stiles, of course. He mentally kicked himself for not leaving the room faster because by the time he was in the hallway, Melody was nowhere in sight. And even though Stiles had five minutes to get to his next class, which was just right across the hall, he'd rather not take the risk of looking like a total stalker.

Maybe Isaac was right. Maybe Stiles really was a pussy.

* * *

Four classes had passed and it was now time for lunch. Melody had been waiting for this so she could finally call her brother. After the bell rang, the blonde raced out of her science class and found a secluded spot, which happened to be the janitor's closet. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Raymond's number.

"_Hey, Mel,__"_ he said, _"__How__'__s your first day of school going?__"_

"He's here!" Melody hissed into the phone, "Oh my god, Raymond, he's here!"

"_Who?__"_ Raymond asked, _"__Who__'__s there?__"_

"The boy from my dreams! You remember, right? The boy with the eyes that looked like maple syrup and moles? Well he actually goes to this school! I was looking for the front office when I tripped over the stairs and literally fell into his arms. So far he's in my Econ and history class. And I have a feeling that he might be in my other classes, too." A dreamy look washed over her face as she thought about Stiles. "He's even more beautiful in person."

"_Wow,__"_ she heard Raymond say, _"__Did you talk to him at all?__"_

Sighing, Melody said, "No. I never got the chance to. But whenever we made eye contact with each other, I swear I thought he was going to pass out. Which was kinda odd, but still! I wanna talk to him but every time I think about it, I feel like I'm gonna have a panic attack." She gradually started hyperventilating. "Kind of like right now."

"_Mel. Mel, listen to me. Take a few deep breaths and get it all out of your system. You'll be fine. Just go up to him with confidence and strike up a conversation with him. And if he does look like he's going to faint, well, take it as a good sign because he's obviously flattered by you."_

"Well, what am I supposed to talk to him about?"

"_Uh… the weather?"_

Even though her brother couldn't see it, Melody deadpanned. "Ray-"

"_I don't know! I've never been in a situation where I've met someone that I've only seen in my dreams. Just talk to him about anything that comes up. What's the worst that could happen?"_

"My nerves could build up to the point where I actually puke on his shoes and he'll be so disgusted with me that he'll move to Canada."

"_You__'__ll be fine, Mel,__"_ Raymond assured her, _"__But, hey, I have to get going. I have an interview at that coffee shop in town. I__'__ll see you later though, alright? Good luck, sis.__"_

The siblings exchanged goodbyes and Melody hung up. She took a few moments to recollect herself before walking out of the closet. Not expecting to see Stiles blocking her path, Melody squealed when she hit him with the door and her phone slipped out of her hand. Luckily Stiles was able to catch it before it could hit the ground, after fumbling it in his hands a little.

"Holy crap, I'm so sorry!" Melody quickly apologized, "God, you must think I'm an idiot since I keep bumping into you like this."

"Oh, no, um, d-don't worry about that," Stiles stammered, handing the phone back, "If it wasn't you, I'm most certain that I would be the one hitting on you." His eyes widened at his own choice of words. "I didn't mean to say it the way it sounded."

Melody giggled. "I know what you meant. It's okay." She held out her hand. "Um, hi. I'm Melody Carson."

"Stiles Stilinski." He shook her hand.

"You're name's Stiles Stilinski?" Melody asked with amusement.

"It's a nickname," Stiles explained, "No one really knows my actual name. All they need to know is that it's pretty awful."

"I'm sure it's not that bad. But if it's any consolation, I actually like your name. It suits you well."

"Thanks." Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. "So, um, I'm assuming you haven't eaten your lunch yet so would you wanna sit with me and my friends? I promise that they're good people. And they won't bite."

"Yeah, sure," Melody smiled, "I mean, you pretty much sold me with the 'no biting' thing."

"Alright then." And together they walked to the cafeteria. "May I ask what you were doing in the janitor's closet?"

The blonde blushed. "Oh, I had to call my bother and just tell him how I'm holding up. Big brothers. What are you gonna do, you know?"

"I don't have a brother but my dad's the town sheriff so I guess I understand," Stiles chuckled, "But why the janitor's closet?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Melody said, "I don't know. I needed to be in a more quiet space to be able to hear him. These hallways could be very hectic and loud."

"Don't I know it?"

Stiles led Melody into the busy cafeteria. Even though she had brought her own lunch, she was nice enough to wait in line with him as he bought his food, which Stiles appreciated. It was actually surprising how easy it was for Melody to talk to him. He was very chill and easygoing. And let's not forget that he was really funny! Melody would have never guessed that he was freaking out on the inside just being next to her. Stiles mentally pat himself on the back for not looking and/or acting like a total doofus. One point for Stilinski!

After Stiles bought his lunch, Melody followed him out of the cafeteria and outside until he found his friends at their usual spot. The blonde would be lying if she said that she wasn't nervous to meet them. She had never been good at making friends at both her old school and even at the Eichen House. Everyone thought that she was too weird. Luckily Stiles seemed to like her just fine. But she really wanted to make a good impression on the friends of the guy she was smitten over, even though they had just met. Then again, Melody had been having dreams about him for years so it felt like she's known him for much longer. That still didn't make her feel less intimidated.

When they approached the table, everyone immediately took notice of the strange girl hiding behind Stiles.

"Mind if we have someone join us?" Stiles asked his friends, gesturing to Melody.

"No, not at all," Scott smiled, "The more the merrier."

"Cool," Stiles beamed. He sat across from his best friend and scooted over so the blonde could sit next to him. "Guys, this is Melody. She just started school today. Melody, you've already met Scott and Isaac this morning. Also, this is Kira, Malia, and Lydia."

"Hi," Melody waved shyly, "Oh, wow, I wasn't expecting everyone here to be so beautiful. I feel like I'm sitting with models."

"Well aren't you a cutie," Lydia said.

She shot her a smile, which wasn't menacing or fake at all. It was actually genuine. However, Lydia always did enjoy having people shower her with compliments. Huh. Neither Stiles nor Melody were expecting that. But it did calm their nerves a little.

"Thank you," the blonde replied, smiling back.

"So, where did you move from?" Kira asked.

"Actually I am from Beacon Hills," Melody said, "But I had gone to Catholic school for most of my life so that's why you've probably never seen me before. My brother had just graduated from college so he bought a place here so I could live with him and go to school here."

"Catholic school, huh?" Isaac smirked, leaning on his elbows, "What was that like? I bet they were a bunch of hardasses over there."

Nodding her head, Melody agreed. "They were super strict. So many rules. And they even made us wear uniforms with no self expression whatsoever. It was dreadful!"

When she said 'uniforms', Stiles immediately thought of the typical schoolgirl uniform. You know, the ones with the white button-up shirts, plaid miniskirts, and knee-high socks. Boy, would he have loved to see Melody wearing that.

Hey. He was a teenage boy. Sue him.

"I'm assuming you still have the uniform," Isaac wondered, raising an eyebrow. Lydia reached over and smacked his forehead. "Ow! It was just a joke! Calm down!"

"It's okay," Melody giggled, "I know you were kidding. But no, I don't have it anymore. I haven't had to wear it for three years so I grew out of it."

"Three years?" Kira asked curiously, "Were you homeschooled after that?"

"Uh… something like that. It was more like a private study-"

Then Malia interrupted her, which was the first time she had spoken since Stiles and Melody sat down. "That's why you look so familiar! You were that weird girl at the Eichen House that always had this blank look on her face!"

Everyone at the table grew silent. No one knew what to say. The girls looked confused since that was the first time they were hearing about this and the boys were appalled that Malia had brought it up. Melody just resembled a child who had gotten caught stealing from the cookie jar. All that came out of her mouth was incoherent stutters.

"Malia!" Stiles hissed.

Said girl shrugged her shoulders like she didn't know she had done anything wrong. "What? It's true Is there something wrong with that?"

Shaking his head, Stiles turned to Melody with an apologetic look. "I'm really sorry about that. She doesn't really have a filter."

"No, um, it's fine," Melody said, "It's not like I was trying to hide it anyway. But yeah, I was a patient at the Eichen House. I was just discharged on Saturday."

"What were you there for?" Scott asked. He cringed slightly when he thought the question over. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"Schizophrenia. It wasn't as bad as my parents sought it out to be but the doctors said when my brother came back home from school, then it would be okay for him to take me out. They thought it would be better if I went with him over my parents."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Scott said.

The blonde waved it off. "Don't worry about it. It's all good now. I'm happy and i'm where I feel I'm supposed to be. Nothing could take this away from me now."

Stiles raised his can of soda. "Well let me be the first one to officially welcome you into our little pack." Everyone except for Melody's eyes widened at Stiles's choice of words and Isaac kicked his shin underneath the table. "Ow!"

"Thank you, guys," Melody said with a smile, not even noticing the boy next to her wince in pain, "That's so nice of you all."

"Of course," Kira beamed, "Like Scott said, the more the merrier. It's always nice to make a new friend."

"Now you gotta tell me what product you use for your hair," Lydia said, "Those curls are absolutely perfect!"

And that led into a conversation about how Melody actually leaves her hair natural. When she said that, Lydia's jaw practically hit the floor. Stiles couldn't help but smile at how well the blonde was getting along with everyone. Except for Malia, but then again, Malia doesn't really like anyone. Anyway, Stiles had a really good feeling that Melody was going to fit right in with their little group.

While the girls were deep in conversation, Stiles felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out to see he had a text from Scott.

**To: Stiles Stilinski**

**Nice choice, dude! She seems like a nice girl.**

Smiling, Stiles texted his best friend back.

**To: Scott McCall**

**I know, right? I'm glad that everyone likes her. Even though Malia keeps giving her the stink eye.**

**To: Stiles Stilinski**

**I am sensing a little jealousy from her haha! Don't let that get to you. Everyone else likes her just fine so you don't need to worry about that.**

**To: Scott McCall**

**At least we now have one more normal person in the group. Should be a great addition.**

When Stiles looked back up at Scott, he noticed that the alpha had a grimace on his face as he read the text. That's never a good sign. Stiles watched his best friend slowly type his next message and waited to receive it.

**To: Stiles Stilinski **

**Yeah, about that... Stiles, I don't think Melody's fully human.**

Stiles reread the text over and over again with wide eyes and a slack jaw. Unfortunately he wasn't able to respond because the bell had rung. How was lunch over already? It felt like it only lasted five minutes! Anyway, everyone was gathering their stuff together when Kira asked Melody what her next class was.

The blonde pulled a folded piece of paper out of her back pocket. She unfolded it and scanned it over. "Umm... Advanced art with Lancaster."

"Oh, hey, I'm in that class," Isaac said, holding his hand up for a high-five. With a smile, Melody smacked her hand against his.

"Sweet! Now I won't feel like a loner in there." Melody turned to Stiles. "So I guess I'll see you later?"

How could Stiles refuse when she's looking at him with hopeful eyes? He smiled and said, "Yeah. Definitely."

"Great," Melody smiled back, "Umm... I should get going then. Bye, Stiles." After waving goodbye, she walked away with Isaac.

Everyone else also went their own ways. Malia kissed Stiles's cheek before walking off with Kira. He wasn't very pleased with that, but it was just a good thing that Melody had already left and didn't see that. The last thing he wanted her to think was that he had a girlfriend and wasn't interested. Because Stiles was definitely more than interested.

But there was still one more thing he needed clarification on.

After their friends left, Stiles grabbed Scott's arm and dragged him to a spot where no one could hear them. He immediately cut to the chase.

"What the hell do you mean, you don't think she's fully human?" Stiles hissed, holding up his phone and pointing to the text.

"Her scent," Scott said, "There was something off about it."

"_Off_?" Stiles repeated, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that I can usually detect whether someone is supernatural or not. Anyone who is a werewolf or kitsune or some sort of supernatural being has a distinct scent. But I can't tell with Melody."

"Well, what does she smell like to you?"

The alpha shrugged his shoulders. "It's hard to tell. She just has this strange sugary sweet smell with a hint of flowers and rain. It's actually kinda nice."

After rolling his eyes, Stiles said, "So you don't know what she is?" Scott shook his head apologetically. Stiles sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Great. There goes our chance of normalcy."

"Hey, don't think like that," Scott said, "It might not be such a bad thing that she's not fully human. She seems nice enough."

"Dude!" Stiles flailed his arms. "Are you forgetting about what happened with Miss Blake? We thought she was like Dorothy Gale or something before we found out she was actually bat shit crazy the whole time! With what we've been through, we can't afford to judge a book by its cover."

"I know that, but Stiles, I honestly don't think we have anything to worry about. I have a good feeling about Melody. And from I've been seeing, she seems to genuinely like you. She seems to like all of us and we like her. I trust her."

"Yeah... I do, too. It might be absolutely crazy, but I trust her, too." Stiles ran his hand through his hair. "I just wonder what the hell she could be..."

His best friend gripped his shoulder and smiled. "Everything will be fine, man. I promise."

"Well look at you, Mr. Sentimental," Stiles chuckled, wrapping his arm around Scott's shoulder, "Spending too much time with the girls clearly has an effect on you. Soon enough you'll be our pack's personal Danny."

"Shut up, Stiles."

* * *

Laughter erupted from Isaac and Melody as they walked out of their last class of the day. Melody was telling the werewolf a story from when she and her brother were younger, which was quite hilarious.

"Oh my god," Isaac cackled, "I can't believe that you two actually got kicked out of the zoo. How long were you banned for?"

"Eight months," Melody said, "My parents were so mad at us but I couldn't help it! Those panda cubs were just so cute! I had to go hug them!"

"And when you hopped over the fence, you didn't even think of the possibility of it mauling your face?"

"Nope! All that was on my mind was the pandas. And they were so sweet! It was worth getting in trouble." Melody heard her phone buzz and she pulled it out of her pocket. Her lips fell into a frown as she looked at the screen. "Aw, crap."

"Is everything alright?" Isaac asked.

"My brother just told me that he's held up at this job interview at the local coffee shop," the blonde explained, "He's not gonna be able to pick me up and I don't know how I'm gonna get home."

Isaac's eyes searched around the hallway until they fell on a certain twitchy boy. He was talking to Scott and Lydia by the school entrance. A smirk crept on Isaac's face. He was a genius.

"You know," he said, "I think Stiles over there will be able to give you a ride."

Melody looked over at Stiles. "You think he would be okay with that?"

"Oh, I'm certain that if you asked him right now, he would say yes in a heartbeat," Isaac said, making Melody blush, "Come on."

They walked over to the group and as soon as Stiles laid eyes on Melody, his heart started beating madly. Scott and Isaac heard it and they tried their best not to laugh. But Stiles's face remained neutral to hide his nerves.

"Hey," he said, giving the girl a smile.

"Hi," Melody smiled back, "Umm, this is kinda embarrassing, but my brother's at a job interview right now so he can't pick me up. Do you think you could maybe, uh, take me home?"

Stiles didn't even have to think twice before he said, "Sure, of course. I'll talk to you guys later." They both said goodbye to their friends and walked out of the school.

"Thank you so much," Melody said, "I'm so sorry that I asked at the last minute."

"It's no problem at all," Stiles assured her, "Lacrosse practice was cancelled anyway so I didn't have to stay after school. Besides, I wouldn't want you to have to walk home."

"Yeah, that would have not been fun," Melody laughed, "Especially since I'm breaking in these shoes today and my feet are killing me." She flexed her feet to release the ache. They then finally reached Stiles's jeep. "Nice car."

Raising an eyebrow, Stiles said, "You actually like this?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"None of my friends really do. It's all beaten up and sometimes either takes a while for it to start or breaks down. It can be a pain in the ass."

"Well it may not be the nicest car in the world," Melody said, "But it's vintage. I've always loved vintage stuff like this. It has character."

That made Stiles smirk. "Huh. Never thought of it that way. But I'm glad you think so." They both got in the car and buckled in. Then Stiles drove out of the parking lot. "So have you thought about getting your license yet?"

"I haven't put much thought into it. I was only thirteen when I was checked into the Eichen House so I never got the chance to learn how to drive. But I'd like to learn. I can't always rely on people for rides."

Nodding in understanding, Stiles drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "If you want, Melody... I can teach you how to drive."

He almost laughed at how wide Melody's eyes grew. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Sure," Stiles said, "I'd like to consider myself as a pretty good driver. So you should learn from the best. I've got some mad driving skills."

God, that was so lame. But Melody didn't seem to think so. After throwing her head back and giggling (which is a sight and sound that was quickly becoming Stiles's favorite), she said, "I'd like that."

"You would?" Stiles asked in surprise. Melody nodded. "Alright then. Yeah, cool. Sweet."

For the rest of the ride, in between receiving directions to the blonde's house, Stiles was telling her about lacrosse and how the game worked. She may not have understood a lot of it, but she did seem to be very interested. Stiles appreciated that. With Malia, she never really cared enough to pay attention. Every time Stiles would try to explain the game to her, she would scoff and say that it sounded stupid. Melody on the other hand looked like she really wanted to learn the details. That was pretty cool of her.

It wasn't long until Stiles pulled up in front of Melody's house. When he brought his car to a stop, she turned to him.

"Thanks again for dropping me off," she said, "Do you need gas money or something for your way home?"

"No, that won't be necessary," Stiles said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine. But hey, if you want, until you get your license, I can give you rides to school and back home. My house is just a couple minutes away from here so it would be no problem." Stiles awkwardly cleared his throat. "Again, that's if you want."

"That'd be great," Melody smiled. She picked up his phone from the cup holder and typed something in. About ten seconds later, her phone rang and she put it on silent. "Now we both have each other's numbers. To make things easier, of course."

"Of course," Stiles echoed, chuckling, "So, I'll see you tomorrow morning then?"

"Tomorrow morning," Melody grabbed her backpack. "Bye, Stiles." Then she got out of the car and headed up the front porch.

Smiling to himself, Stiles said, "Bye, Melody." He waited until the blonde was inside the house before he drove away.

During the drive home, Stiles had the biggest grin on his face. It may have just been a car ride home, but he felt happy. He was happy to have finally met the girl he's been dreaming about for the past few months. She was perfect! Sweet, radiant, beautiful... And she wasn't turned off by his awkwardness, so that was a huge bonus. But seriously, what more could Stiles ask for? And the best part about it all was that he might actually have a shot with this girl. It almost made him forget that Melody was not entirely human.

Almost.

* * *

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE review and let me know what you think! Also, be sure to check out my other stories, including _No One Else_ which I just updated a few days ago. It would mean a lot to me!**

**GOOD NEWS! I have started to more stories that sort of coincides with this one, which will be DerekxOC and IsaacxOC. I might be focusing on those and this story and put the other ones on hiatus for just a bit. Maybe. I'm not sure yet. I'm mostly gonna try to do it all at once. Some stories might take longer to update than others, but please have faith in me! I promise you all that you won't regret it!**

**I'll be sure to update soon! xoxo, Maddie :)**


End file.
